


A musical confession

by MaevaCerise



Series: La Ficothèque Ardente : Saint Valentin 2017 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Couple, Ficothèque Ardente, Le juke-box de la Saint Valentin, Les maudits mots d'amour, M/M, Romance, musique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Lorsque les amis de Bénédict décide de lui donner un coup de pouce pour avouer ses sentiments et qu'ils manquent de discrétion. Heureusement que Brian joue le jeu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> Voici mon second texte rédigé dans le cadre du Juke-box de la Saint Valentin sur la Ficothèque Ardente, ensemble de défis d'écriture en musique sur des chansons proposées  
> Chanson choisie : Côme, Haylen, Julie Fournier, Cynthia Tolleron - Les maudits mots d'amour ( Le rouge et le noir)  
> Les passages en italique sont des paroles de la chanson.  
> Bonne lecture !

Quand les amis de Bénédict s'étaient incrustés chez lui pour une soirée entre amis, celui-ci avait senti le coup-fourré arriver mais n'avait pas trouvé d'idées pour les faire déguerpir. Forcément, si Brian était enthousiaste, il n'allait pas le décevoir en les refoulant à l'entrée. Ses acolytes avaient mis Brian dans leur poche plus vite que lui n'avait réussi à l'avoir dans son lit. Ok, l'exemple était vraiment mauvais... Oublions cela ! En tout cas le fait était là, qu’ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le salon dont la décoration était revenue à la normale. Après avoir mangé et bu les vivres que ses prévoyants trouble-fêtes avaient apportés, Lio sa meilleure amie avait décrété qu’ils allaient faire un karaoke.

Bénédict était mortifié en voyant le choix de la musique et le sourire diabolique que lui lança sa meilleure amie et confidente... Enfin, ex-confidente car si elle utilisait ses révélations pour soi-disant l'aider sans aucune subtilité, il ne s'y risquerait plus. Déjà depuis trois tours, ses amis lui sortaient à chaque fois les chansons d'amours les plus mielleuses, même Brian était épargné par rapport à lui. C’était surement une vengeance car il les avait un peu délaissé depuis qu’il était avec Brian.

Sa meilleure amie enfonça le clou en faisant signe à Brian de le rejoindre comme partenaire de chant. C'était une chanson avec un garçon et trois filles à la base, pas un garçon... et un autre garçon surtout sur cette chanson criante de signification pour lui. Des jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait avoué à Lio que son coup de foudre ne faiblissait pas, qu’il était même complètement amoureux de Brian et qu’il n’osait pas le lui avouer de peur de le faire fuir, ils avaient eu un débat sur la phobie qu’avaient certains pour les mots d’amour et les déclarations. Elle lui avait même parlé de cette musique qui semblait dire tout ce qu'il ressentait et là elle osait clairement l'utiliser contre lui.

Les amis de Bénédict riaient sous cape, alors que Brian lui jetait un regard curieux. Bénédict prit une profonde inspiration, regardant partout qu'en direction de son amant. Sa meilleure amie fit signe à Bénédict de débuter et lança un dernier "Et regardez-vous dans les yeux !" avant de lancer la musique. Brian se tourna donc vers lui, son expression intriguée remplacée par un amusement certain. Bénédict soutint son regard et se mit à chanter :

_Vous l’ai-je dit belle dame  
_ _Je suis tombé d’un seul coup sous le charme  
_ _Vous avez mis le bonheur en mon âme  
_ _Et mon cœur en émoi  
_ _Et vous ?_

Bénédict les joues rouges n'avait même pas eu besoin de suivre les paroles sur l'écran de la télévision tant il la connaissait. Le pouce levé de sa meilleure amie assise devant l'ordinateur l'exaspéra, mais il oublia cela en entendant la voix sexy et bien plus profonde de son homme lui répondre. Enfin, chantez la suite, voulait-il dire...penser.

_Vous l’ai-je dit cher ami ?  
_ _Vous réveillez une flamme endormie  
_ _Quand je voulais maitriser l’incendie  
_ _De mon corps en émoi  
_ _Et vous ?_

Brian n'était visiblement pas dupe et amusé, jouant totalement le jeu. Son sourire était charmeur et sincère et son regard pétillait. Bénédict en bafouilla lorsqu'il fallut chanter la suite en même temps que son amant. Leurs amis se joignirent à eux pour les chœurs avant que sa meilleure amie qui prenait décidemment plaisir à jouer les chefs d'orchestre ne le désigne.

_S’il suffisait de mentir  
_ _Pour oublier ce qu’il ne faut pas dire  
_ _Toutes ces nuits passées à retenir  
_ _Son désir impromptu  
_ _Et vous ?_

Sans bafouiller, Bénédict continua à chanter, même s’il avait la désagréable impression de se mettre à nu devant son amant et ses amis. Lui c’était son côté fleur bleu, son envie d’avouer la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Brian qui l’effrayait. Il désirait tant lui avouer qu’il ne résistait ni à ses sourires, ni à ses manies, ni à la manière dont Brian le dévorait parfois du regard. Qu’il fondait face à sa tendresse, son esprit intuitif et son assurance tranquille. Qu’il vibrait totalement sous son regard, ses baisers, ses caresses. Il aurait aimé lui dire chaque fois que Brian restait dormir après une nuit de volupté qu’il ne voulait plus le voir partir. Il voulait lui révéler qu’il adorait l’odeur de sa peau et qu’après chacune de ses jouissances, chacun de ses instants à deux, il retenait des mots qui risquaient d’arriver trop tôt, trop vite pour lui.

Le regard de Brian passait lentement d’un attendrissement palpable à un désir visible, comme s’il pouvait voir toutes les émotions, tous les ressentis défiler sur son visage. Brian s’était rapproché de lui, effleurant sa main et le laissant y glisser la sienne. Bénédict n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de son homme. Il fût presque surpris de sentir le souffle de son  homme sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il murmura seul le dernier couplet.

_Vous disposez de mon sort  
_ _Ce n’est plus dieu mais c’est vous que j’adore  
_ _Et je vous jure,  
_ _A la vie, à la mort  
_ _De me perdre à ce jeu,  
_ _Et vous ?_

Le silence autour d’eux était tangible mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’en préoccuper que Brian le ramenait contre lui et l’embrassait avec une douceur matinée de désir.  Lorsqu’ils finirent par rompre leur baiser, leurs souffles haletants échouant sur leurs lèvres mouillées, ils virent que leurs amis étaient en train d’embarquer leurs affaires pour filer à l’anglaise. Lio lui fit un clin d’œil alors qu’elle poussait les autres sans ménagement vers la sortie. Il n’eut pas le temps de râler mentalement face à son manque de discrétion que Brian se mit à rire. Face au regard décontenancé de Bénédict, il ajouta avec affection :

\-  Tu aurais juste pu me les dire.

Bénédict rougit et bafouilla lamentablement en voulant sortir des explications. Brian le fit taire d’un baiser avant de souffler :

\- Moi aussi.  

**Fin**


End file.
